


Blink of an Eye

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [11]
Category: Fringe
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia meets John Scott.  Briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Olivia is 21-ish.

She felt the danger a moment before the lab was raided.  The idiot scientist was attempting to justify his latest failure and she was almost at the end of her patience.  He was being careless and unproductive and wasn't much of an asset anymore.  She doubted he'd be very comforted that he was about to become an example to any of their other employees who were not working at the high standards ZFT required.  The scent of abject terror coming off of him indicated that he wasn't totally clueless and she might have felt bad for him but she was having a crappy day and just wanted to kill him and go home.  She was licking the corner of her mouth, casting her eyes around the messy lab working out what she was going to use to bash his head in when she swiveled towards the door then bolted towards the back of the warehouse.

The door splintered moments later and it was the fucking FBI.  She heard the scientist squeal and there was gunfire and a clash of something falling and someone had done her work for her.  She took the steps to the second floor three at a time and hit the fire escape door a second after killing the alarm.  She jumped from the top of the landing and hit the pavement in a roll that took her back to her feet.  She wasted a few seconds to see if anyone was following, eyes up to the door before scanning the alley.  She sprinted towards the back of the alley and ran right into the FBI agent as they rounded the corner at the same time.

She turned to run and he was on her, a diving tackle that dropped her to the ground, slamming his fist into her hand and knocking her gun away.  He rolled her to her back, pinning her and things shifted around her.  There was a dizzying moment of recognition and the blue eyes looking down at her were achingly familiar, confusion drawing brows together and pursing lips that she knew would taste like coffee and lies.  She recovered first and her fist met his temple and even with the awkward angle he went sprawling.

She collected her gun, hesitated only a moment before pulling the trigger and loping away.  The shifting her that recognized him screamed in rage but she'd long ago learned to ignore such apparitions.


End file.
